Kai Vs Sehun (Hiatus)
by Jongie Baby
Summary: Perjalanan kisah percintaan antara Sehun dan Jongin, di mulai dari mereka sejak kecil yang di jodohkan, menjadi musuh bebuyutan sampai akhirnya mereka menikah. Bad Summary HunKai, SuDo, LuMin,
1. Chapter 1

Kai Vs Sehun

Title : Kai Vs Sehun

Cast : Sehun, Kai

Suport Cast : EXO MEMBER

Pairing : HunKai

Genre : Drama, Romance, Humor(gagal), Au,

Rated : T

Warning : YAOI, Alur maju, TYPO adalah keindah yang selalu muncul di setiap ketikkan saya*plak. Cerita tidak nyambung dengan judul.

Happy Reading

Di sebuah kediaman keluarga Kim yang super duper megah, mewah dan elit terlihat sedang ada acara reunian. Sebenarnya ini adalah reunian antar sahabat yang sudah menjadi sebuah keluarga. Antara keluarga Kim dengan Keluarga Oh.

Terlihat kedua keluarga ini sedang asik berbicara di ruangan yang memang di sediakan untuk orang – orang yang akan datang.

Antara keluarga Kim dengan keluarga Oh, mereka sudah sahabatan sejak mereka sekolah dulu. Dan sejak itu mereka berjanji akan selalu bersama – sama dan tetap menjaga persahabatan mereka sampai mereka tua nanti.

Mari kita lihat siapa saja yang ada di acara reunian itu.

Kita bisa lihat dari tuan rumah terlebih dahulu.

Sepasang suami istri yang saling duduk bersama dengan istri yang sedang mengandung besar. Kira kira kandungannya itu sudah masuk ke bulan 8. Nama pemilik rumah itu adalah Kim Joonmyun dengan istri yang bernama Do Kyungsoo atau yang sekarang sudah menjadi Kim Kyungsoo.

Mereka terlihat sangat bahagia. Apa lagi saat ini Kyungsoo sedang menggandung. Sungguh hati mereka sangat berbunga – bunga dan sangat menantikan kelahiran anak mereka. Itu adalah anak pertama mereka.

Sekarang kita lihat keluarga Oh. Ini lah sahabat keluarga Kim. Mereka bernama Oh Luhan dengan Kim Xiumin atau yang sekarang sudah menjadi Oh Xiumin.

Tidak jauh berbeda dengan Kyungsoo, Xiumin juga sedang mengandung besar. Umur kandungannya Xiumin masih 6 bulan.

Keluarga Oh juga terlihat sangat bahagia. Karena Xiumin sedang mengandung anak pertama mereka juga. Mereka benar benar terlihat kompak. Sampai – sampai masalah kandungan pun mereka sangat kompak.

"Kyungie" panggil Xiumin kepada Kyungsoo.

"Nde Waeyo Minnie Hyung" tanya Kyungsoo sambil mengemil. Di antara mereka memang Xiumin lah yang paling tua dan Luhan urutan kedua paling tua.

"aku punya ide untuk terus mempertahankan persahabatan kita ini" ujar Xiumin dengan semangat.

Luhan yang melihat Xiumin bersemangat seperti itu pun tersenyum. Memang ini ide Xiumin yang uda di bicarakannya dengan Luhan dan Luhan menyetujui ide itu.

"ide apa hyung?" tanya Suho.

Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya dengan mulut penuh makanan.

"begini, aku punya ide untuk menjodohkan anakku dengan anakmu. Nanti mereka juga yang membuat tali persahabatan kita semakin erat".

"emmm... kau benar hyung, nanti mereka yang akan memperat tali persahabatan kita ini. aku setuju denganmu hyung. bagaimana denganmu Suho hyunggie" jawab dan tanya Kyungsoo kepada Xiumin dan Suho. "

kalau kau setuju, aku pun juga setuju Chagi" kata Suho dengan senyuman malaikat terlihat di wajahnya.

"yeaaaahhhh" teriak Kyungsoo senang.

"tapi...?" kata Kyungsoo di sela kegembiraannya.

"tapi apa Kyungsoo-ah?" tanya Luhan kepada Kyungsoo yang menggantung perkataannya.

"tapi bagaimana jika anak aku dan anak Xiumin hyung sama – sama laki – laki?" tanya Kyungsoo bingung.

"aigoo, Kyungsoo-ah, kau dan Suho kan juga laki – laki, jadi apa salahnya jika anak kita sama – sama laki – laki dan kita menikahi mereka? Lagiankan tidak ada hukum yang melarang sesama jenis untuk menikah" kata Luhan dengan tenang.

"kau benar hyung hehehehe" kata Kyungsoo sambil cengengesan.

"baiklah kalau begitu kita sudah saling sepakat untuk menjodohkan anak kita berdua"kata Xiumin. "NDE" kata Suho, Kyungsoo, dan Luhan kompak.

..ooOOoo..

Tidak terasa hari sudah berlalu. Saatnya tiba untuk Kyungsoo melahirkan. Pagi ini Kyungsoo merasa perutnya sangat mulas dan sakit. Dia sudah merasakan hal seperti itu sejak semalam sebenarnya. Rasanya benar – benar sakit dan membuat dia menangis saat merasakan hal itu.

Suho yang bingung mau melakukan apa untuk Kyungsoo, karena ini adalah pengalaman pertamanya dan dia juga belum menyiapkan diri, akhirnya dia menyuruh untuk para pelayan membantunya mengangkat Kyungsoo ke mobil supaya di bawa ke rumah sakit yang sudah mereka siapkan khusus hanya untuk kelahiran anak mereka.

Saat ini Suho, Luhan dan Xiumin sedang menunggu operasi persalinan Kyungsoo. Kenapa Luhan dan Xiumin bisa ada di sana?

Suho tadi sudah menghubungi Luhan tentang Kyungsoo yang akan melahirkan. Luhan yang kebetulan sedang ada di rumahnya yang sedang menamani Xiumin pun segera pergi kerumah sakit untuk menemani Suho yang mereka yakin pasti sangat cemas.

Di sekitar mereka sudah terlihat beberapa orang berbadan tegar yang menggunkan jas seraba hitam dan juga celana hitam. Mereka adalah bodyguard keluarga Kim.

Keluarga Kim adalah Keluarga yang sangat terpandang di Korea Selatan. Suho tidak ingin para paparazi yang haus akan berita itu mengekspos tentang kelahiran istrinya dan membuat anak pertamanya tidak nyaman.

Cukup lama mereka menunggu sampai akhirnya dokter yang melakukan persalinan Kyungsoo pun keluar. Dokter tersebut melepaskan masker yang menutupi wajahnya. Peluh bercucuran dari wajah sang dokter.

Suho segera menghampira dokter yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan operasi tersebut. "bagaimana keadaan istri dan anak saya uisanim?"

Dokter itu tersenyum dan segera mengulurkan tangannya. Suho yang tidak mengerti maksud dari sang dokter pun hanya ikut mengulurkan tangannya.

"selamat anak dan istri anda selamat. Anak anda adalah namja, dan dia juga sangat manis"

Wajah Suho yang awalnya tegang pun perlahan lahan terlihat senyuman di wajahnya. "gomawo, jeongmal gomawoyo uisanim".

Luhan dan Xiumin yang sedari tadi hanya diam mendengarkan perbincangan Suho dan sang dokter pun segera menghampiri Suho.

"Chukkae Suho-ah atas kelahiran anak pertamamu"

"gomawo hyung. aku senang banget mendengarnya. Ya Tuhan, Uisanim kapan aku bisa melihat anak dan istriku?" tanya Suho kepada uisanim yang masih ada di hadapannya.

"anda bisa melihat anak dan istri anda sebentar lagi karena mereka akan segera di pindahkan keruang inap" Suho hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dengan sangat semangat.

"kalau begitu saya permisi dulu. Sekali lagi selamat atas kelahiran anak pertama anda" dan sang dokter pun segera pergi meninggalkan Suho, Luhan dan Xiumin.

"Suho-ah, kau ingat dengan janji kita dulukan?" tanya Xiumin

"tenang saja hyung, aku masih mengingat janji kita itu"

"syukurlah. Kalau begitu sebaiknya kita lihat istri dan anakmu saja. Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk melihat mereka, terutama anakmu"

"ne kajja kita lihat"

..ooOOoo..

Hari demi hari berganti, dan tidak teras akhirnya Kyungsoo sudah di perbolehkan untuk keluar dari rumah sakit.

Dan disinilah dia sekarang, Kyungsoo dan anak pertamannya sekarang sudah berada di rumah. Suho sebagai suami yang baik selalu menjaga dan dia tidak membiarkan Kyungsoo melakukan aktivitas yang terlalu berat.

Suho juga sudah memutuskan untuk mengambil cuti, sehingga bisa merawat Kyungsoo dan melihat perkembangan anaknya.

...

Kyungsoo baru saja selesai memandikan anak pertamanya. Matanya yang besar dengan badan yang mungil membuat dia terlihat sangat imut.

"imutnya anak eomma. Rasanya oemma ingin memakannya saja" kata Kyungsoo sambil memainkan tangan anaknya.

Suho yang baru saja membuat susu untuk Kyungsoo dan anaknya pun segera masuk ke kamar mereka. Suho meletakkan susu yang di bawanya ke atas meja kecil dekat dengan kasur mereka.

"annyeong Jongie, appa merindukanmu" ujar Suho sebelum akhirnya mencium bibir munggil anaknya.

Anak mereka bernama Kim Jong In tapi mereka lebih suka saat memanggilnya Jongie karena itu panggilan yang sangat cocok untuk anak mereka yang imut.

"kan appa baru pergi 10 menit yang lalu untuk membuat susu Jongie dan eomma"

Suho tersenyum mendengar suara Kyungsoo yang di buat seperti anak – anak sambil menggerakkan tangan mungil Jongin.

Jongin yang di perlakukan seperti itu oleh orang tuanya hanya diam dan sesekali dia akan tertawa bahagia.

"walaupun baru 10 menit tapi appa sudah merindukanmu sayang" Suho kembali mencium anaknya, lebih tepatnya ke pipi tembem Jongin

"aku juga merindukan appa"

Suho mengangkat anaknya dan meletakkannya di atas dadanya

"cepatla besar sayang. Appa ingin melihatmu yang sudah besar"

Jongin tertawa karena perlakuan Suho tadi.

Kyungsoo yang melihat interaksi antara Jongin dan Suho hanya tersenyum senang. Hidupnya semakin sempurna karena kedatangan Jongin di keluarga kecilnya.

..ooOOoo..

Tidak terasa hari sudah malam, Suho, Kyungsoo serta anak mereka Jongin sedang berada di kamar sambil menonton Tv. Jongin berada di gendongan Kyungsoo sambil memberikannya susu. Susu botol yang memang khusus untuknya.

"Hyung?"

Suho mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Kyungsoo. Lalu di lihatnya anaknya, dia tersenyum melihat malaikat kecilnya itu. "waeyo Kyungie?".

"kenapa Xiumin dan Luhan hyung tidak datang ke sini? Biasanya setiap hari mereka akan kesini hanya untuk melihat Jonggie"

Suho terdiam sesaat. Benar apa yang di katakan Kyungsoo. Kemana Xiumin dan Luhan? kenapa mereka tidak datang kerumah mereka? biasanya mereka akan datang kesini hanya untuk melihat Jongin.

"Molla, mungkin mereka sedang sibuk untuk mempersiapkan kelahiran anak mereka. Kau kan tau dokter memprediksi kalau Xiumin hyung akan melahirkan bulan ini"

Suho mengelus kepala Kyungsoo dengan lembut. Sesekali matanya akan mengarah kearah Jongin yang masih meminum susunya melalui botol dengan mata yang terpejam.

"mungkin saja hyung..." ada jeda antara perkataan Kyungsoo.

"atau jangan – jangan Xiumin hyung sudah melahirkan? Sebaiknya kau tanya kepada Luhan hyung saja hyung" lanjut Kyungsoo.

Suho yang setuju dengan ucapan Kyungsoo segera mengambil handphonenya yang ada di meja dekat lampu tidur di kamar itu.

Sebelum Suho menelpon, tiba – tiba handphone Suho sudah bergetar. Tanda bahwa ada yang sedang menelponnya. "Luhan hyung" ujar Suho setelah melihat Id yang muncul di layar handphonenya

"angkat hyung. mungkin Luhan hyung ingin mengatakan kalau Xiumin hyung sudah melahirkan" jawab Kyungsoo cepat dan segera di angguki oleh Suho

"Yeoboseyo?"

_"__Suho-ah, Xiumin sudah melahirkan"_ suara bahagia sangat terdengar jelas dari suara Luhan yang berada di seberang telpon

"jinja? Kenapa hyung tidak bilang kepada kami kalau Xiumin hyung sudah melahirkan, kami kan bisa ikut menunggu kelahiran anak hyung" ada rasa kecewa dari perkataan Suho.

_"__hahaha, mianhae, aku tadi lupa. Aku tadi hanya ingat Xiumin dan Anakku saja, jadi aku lupa menghubungi kalian. Mianhaeyo"_

"gwechana hyung. anak hyung namja or yeoja?"

_"__namja dan dia sangat tampan. Besok datanglah kesini. aku akan menunjukkan anak tampanku kepada kalian"_

"baiklah kami besok akan kesana besok. Hyung, Siapa nama anakmu Hyung?"

_"__namanya Sehun, Oh Sehun"_

"nama yang bagus"

_"__nde. Oh ya Suho, sudah dulu ya, aku ingin melihat anak dan istri ku dulu"_

"nde hyung, aku dan Kyungsoo serta anakku mengucapakan selamat ya hyung"

_"__nde gomawo. Kalau begitu kita sambung besok annyeong" _

Dan sambungan telpon pun segera terputus.

Suho dan Kyungsoo saling bertatapan satu sama lain. Seakan memiliki pemikiran yang sama, mereka segera melihat anak yang sudah tertidur.

"Jongie kau dengar, calon tunanganmu sudah lahir, dan dia bernama Oh Sehun. Apa kau senang Jongie?" tanya Suho sambil mengelus pipi tembem Jongie

Seakan – akan mengerti ucapan appanya, Jongin tersenyum di sela tidurnya.

Suho dan Kyungsoo yang melihat anaknya tersenyum pun, ikut tersenyum.

"aahhh hidupku sungguh bahagia, sangat bahagia. Memiliki istri yang manis dan memiliki anak yang imut. Rasanya hidupku sangat sempurna" ujar Suho dan memeluk Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya setuju dengan ucapan Suho. Dia juga merasa bahagia memiliki kelaurga seperti yang di milikinya sekarang. Seorang suami yang tampan dan memiliki hati seperti malaikat serta memiliki malaikat kecil yang imut seperti Jongin. Semuanya sangat sempurna.

"sebaiknya kita tidur sekarang. Besok kita akan segera pergi kerumah sakit melihat Xiumin hyung dan anaknya" kata Suho dan Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya setuju.

Kyungsoo segera berjalan ke Box Baby untuk Jongin yang ada di kamar mereka. Suho mengikuti dari belakang.

"good night baby" Kyungsoo pun mencium kening Jongin lembut.

"good night My Little Angel" dan disusul oleh Suho yang mencium kening Jongin dengan sayang.

"sekarang kita tidur." dan Suho pun segera membawa Kyungsoo kekasur mereka.

..ooOOoo..

Sebuah ruangan rumah sakit terlihat 4 orang namja dewasa dan 2 orang bayi sedang bercerita tentang anak mereka yang baru saja lahir.

"wah anak hyung memang sangat tampan. Seperti appa nya" ujar Kyungsoo saat melihat anak Xiumin yang sedang di gendong oleh Xiumin yang berada di katil rumah sakit. Xiumin tersenyum mendengar perkataan Kyungsoo yang memuji anaknya.

"tentu saja. Appa nya setampan ini masa anaknya tidak tampan. Itu tidak mungkin" ujar Luhan dengan narsisnya. Xiumin yang melihat suaminya yang mulai narsis hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya.

"harap maklum ya. Dia sudah lama tidak dapat jatah jadi dia sedikit aneh"

Suho dan Kyungsoo tertawa dengan setelah mendengar ucapan Xiumin.

"oh ya, Suho, Kyungsoo, bagaimana kalau kita jodohkan mereka sekarang?"

Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya semakin mendengar perkataan Xiumin

"aku setuju, mulai detik ini, Jongin dan Sehun sudah resmi bertunangan " ucap Suho sambil memegang tangan Sehun dan Jongin dengan lembut.

"yeahhh... akhirnya kita sudah berbesanan juga Kyungsoo-ah"

"ne, hyung, kita sekarang berbesanan juga. Tapi... siapa yang jadi uke dalam hubungan anak kita?"

Semuanya terdiam setelah mendengar perkataan Kyungsoo tadi. Mereka berempat menatap Sehun dan Jongin secara bergantian, lalu saling menatap satu sama lain.

"sepertinya pikiran kita sama"

"ne, aku juga memikirkan seperti itu Luhan hyung"

"Jongie sayang, kau akan menjadi ukenya Sehun saat sudah besar nanti, Jongie maukan?"

Seakan mengerti perkataan Kyungsoo, Jongin yang sedang tertidur di gendongannya pun tersenyum membuat Kyungsoo ikut tersenyum juga.

"kalau Sehun jadi seme, hyung harus memastikan kalau hanya akan menikah dengan Jongin" Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya setuju dengan ucapan suaminya.

"kau tenang saja, jika Sehun tidak jadi menikah dengan Sehun, aku akan memukulnya nanti"

"lakukan saja itu Oh Luhan, dan aku akan memastikan kalau kau tidak akan pernah mendapat jatah sama sekali"

Suho dan Kyungsoo saling menatap satu sama lain. Sepertinya sebentar lagi akan terjadi perang antara Xiumin dan Luhan.

"Ya, Oh Xiumin, jangan lakukan itu. bagaimana jika aku karatan nanti?"

"aku tidak peduli" ujar Xiumin dengan cueknya,

"kalau kau tidak memberikan jatah kepadaku aku akan memperkosamu"

Buagh

Satu bantal di lempar oleh Xiumin dan mengenai kepala Luhan. "kau sungguh kejam" kata Xiumin dan melempar bantal lagi.

Suho yang melihat Luhan yang terkena siksa pun, akhirnya membantu Xiumin dengan cara mengambili bantal yang akan di lempar ke Luhan.

"Yakh, berhentilah..sakit Oh Xiumin" kata Luhan sambil menghindar

"aku tidak peduli. Tarik dulu perkataanmu tadi" Xiumin terus saja melempar Luhan.

"iya iya aku cabut" Xiumin pun berhenti melempari Luhan

Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi diam hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya

"aish apa kalian tidak malu di lihat oleh Sehun dan Jongin. Aku tidak habis pikir dengan tingkah kalian. Padahal sudah punya anak tapi tingkahnya masih seperti anak – anak. Suho hyung lagi kenapa kau mengambil bantal bantal itu dan membantu Xiumin hyung untuk melempar Luhan hyung" marah Kyungsoo dengan panjangnya.

"hehehe, aku senang melihat Luhan hyung tersiksa" kata Suho dengan polosnya.

"sialan kau Kim Joonmyun"

"sudah lah yang penting sekarang kita sudah sah untuk menikahi mereka ya saat sudah besar nanti"

"oke. Kau juga harus menikahi Jongin hanya kepada Sehun. Kau tidak boleh menikahinya ke orang lain" kata Xiumin dan Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya.

TBC

A/N : hai... hai semuanya

saya mempost ulang ff yang sudah saya buat dulu.

saya rasa, yang saya post ini lebih baik dari pada yang sebelum saya ubah, itu sich menurut saya.

ah, sudah terlalu banyak saya bicara.

saya hanya mau bilang jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak ya jika sudah membacanya.

dan untuk ff BaekKai yang No Title, belum selesai saya tulis.

tiba - tiba, saya kehilangan ide.

tapi saya akan usahakan untuk cepat buat ffnya dan nanti akan saya post dengan ff baru yang One Shoot.

saya harap kalian mau menunggu ya.

Terima kasih


	2. Chapter 2

Kai Vs Sehun

Title : Kai Vs Sehun

Cast : Sehun, Kai

Suport Cast : EXO MEMBER

Pairing : HunKai

Genre : Drama, Romance, Humor(gagal), Au,

Rated : T

Warning : YAOI, Alur maju, TYPO adalah keindah yang selalu muncul di setiap ketikkan saya*plak. Cerita tidak nyambung dengan judul.

Happy Reading

Author POV

Tidak terasa waktu sudah berjalan 5 Tahun, Jongin dan Sehun sekarang sudah besar bahkan sekarang mereka sudah bersekolah. Masuk ke sekolah taman kanak – kanak. Orang tua mereka sengaja membuat Jongin dan Sehun berada di sekolah yang sama.

Di kediaman Kim, Kyungsoo yang berstatus sebagai ibu rumah tangga sedang membuat sarapan pagi. Sementara anak dan suaminya sedang duduk menunggu di meja makan sambil bermain.

Sesekali Kyungsoo akan tersenyum saat mendengar suara tawa JongIn, malaikat kecilnya. Dia sangat menyayangi Jongin.

"eomma, apa makanannya cudah ciap? Jongie cudah lapal oemma" kata Jongin kecil dari arah meja makan. Kyungsoo tersenyum, memang selalu seperti ini jika pagi hari. Rasanya sangat bahagia mendengar suara anaknya yang imut itu.

"sabar chagi, eomma sedang masak makanan enak buat kita. Nanti Jongie bisa membawanya kesekolah Jongie " kata appa nya yang sedang memangku Jongin. Jongin menangkupkan tangannya ke wajah appanya.

"benalkah appa? Eomma cedang macak makanan enak untuk Jongie?" tanya Jongin dengan memiringkan kepalanya membuat Jongin terlihat sangat menggemaskan.

Suho appa nya Jongin pun melakukan hal yang sama dengan Jongin. dia mengkupkan tangan besarnya ke wajah Jongin dan ikut memiringkan kepalanya.

"tentu saja chagi. Eomma pasti memasak makanan enak untuk Jongie" kata Suho dan Jongin tersenyum senang. "yeeaaah kalau begitu, nanti Jongie ingin membawa bekal ke cekolah" kata Jongin senang sambil melompat lompat di pangkuan Suho.

"makanan sudah siapa" kata Kyungsoo dari arah dapur dan segera membawa makanan itu ke meja makan. Mata Jongin berbinar mendengar perkataan Kyungsoo tadi. Suho tersenyum melihat tingkah anaknya itu.

"yeaah kita akan cegera makan" kata Jongin dan segera turun dari panggkuan Suho dengan sedikit melompat. Jongin berjalan ke arah kursi yang biasa di dudukkinya.

Tempat duduknya cukup tinggi membuat Jongin kesusahan untuk naik keatas kursinya itu. Dia melompat lompat kecil untuk bisa naik ke kursinya.

Suho tersenyum melihat Jongin yang melompat lompat di sampingnya. Sementara Kyungsoo sedang mentata makanan yang di buatnya tadi di meja makan.

Hap

Hap

Hap

"eomma, Jongie tidak bica naik ke kulci. Bantu Jongie untuk naik eomma" kata Jong In sambil mengeluarkan puppy eyesnya menatap Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo segera mengangkat tubuh kecil Jongin tinggi tinggi dan mencium pipi Jongin membuat Jongin tertawa senang. "aduh, anak eomma sangat imut, eomma jadi gemas sendiri lihatnya. Apa Jongie ingin eomma makan, eoh?" tanya Kyungsoo dan tetap mencium pipi Jongin bertubi – tubi.

"hahaha, ani eomma. Jongie bukan makanan oemma" kata Jongin di sela tawanya.

Suho tersenyum melihat tingkah anak dan istri. "atau Jongie ingin appa yang makan" kata Suho dan berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang berada di gendongan Kyungsoo.

"aniyo, kalau Jongie di makan, nanti ciapa yang akan menghabickan makanan yang di buat eomma? Appa kan makannya cedikit" jawab Jong In dengan sangat polos.

"aish anak appa sungguh polos ne. Kajja kita makan, nanti Jongie bisa terlambat ke sekolah kalau tidak makan sekarang"

"nde, Jongie cudah cangat lapal" kata Jong In dan Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat anaknya.

Kyungsoo segera mendudukkan Jongin di kursinya sementara Kyungsoo mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Jongin.

Kyungsoo mengambil makanan untuk Jongin terlebih dahulu, karena Jongin sudah memberikan mangkuk untuk nasinya duluan. Kyungsoo pun meletakkan mangku yang sudah terisi dengan nasi goreng di hadapan Jongin. Jongin tersenyum senang. Kakinya yang tidak sampai ke lantai di ayunkannya tanda dia senang. Setelah itu Kyungsoo mengambil nasi goreng untuk Suho lalu yang terakhir untuknya.

"celamat makan appa, eomma"

Jongin mulai menyendokkan nasinya kedalam mulut kecil, Kyungsoo dan Joonmyun hanya tersenyum melihat Jongin yang memakan sarapannya sendiri.

Mereka dengan perlahan. Sesekali Jongin akan memanggil sang eommanya untuk mengambil Lauk atau mengambil minum untuknya.

Selesai sarapan. Jongin mengambil tasnya untuk memasukkan bekal. Sementara Kyungsoo dan Suho membersihkan meja makan.

"aku tidak menyangka ternyata Jongin sudah besar. Padahal rasanya baru kemarin dia masih bayi" kata Suho dan meletakkan piring kotor di westafel. "nde kau benar hyung. aku juga merasa seperti itu." jawab Kyungsoo.

"terima kasih Kyungsoo-ah, Kau telah memberikan kebahagia yang teramat sangat kepadaku. Aku sangat senang dengan adanya kalian berdua dalam hidupku. Aku tidak pernah menyangka kalau kalian berdualah yang menjadi kebahagian ku" kata Suho sambil memeluk Kyungsoo dengan erat dan penuh sayang.

Kyungsoo pun membalas pelukkan Suho. "nde hyung, aku juga sangat bahagia dengan keluarga kita yang seperti ini"

Mereka asik berpelukkan dan tidak menyadari kalau Jongin sudah ada di dekat mereka melihat mereka yang berpelukkan mesra

"eomma, appa, kenapa pelukkan tidak mengajak Jongie?"

Kyungsoo dan Joonmyun segera melepaskan pelukkan mesra mereka, dan melihat Jongin yang sedang berdiri sambil memegang tasnya. Mereka berdua tersenyum melihat Jongin.

"kemarilah, eomma dan appa akan memeluk Jongie" kata Kyungsoo sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya. Jongin segera berlari kearah eomma dan appanya dan meninggalkan tasnya yang hanya tergeletak di atas lantai.

Suho menggendong Jongin dan memeluknya dengan erat. Kyungsoo juga ikut memeluk tubuh Jongin dengan sayang.

Keluarga mereka memanglah keluarga yang sangat bahagia. Tidak heran, jika banyak orang yang iri melihat kebahagiaan mereka.

...

Shining Star School. Inilah tempat sekolah Jongin.

Jongin sudah sampai di sekolahnya dengan di antar oleh Kyungsoo.

"Minseok hyung" panggil Kyungsoo saat melihat Minseok yang sedang duduk di tempat para orang tua menunggu sambil melihat Sehun yang sedang bermain.

Minseok yang dirinya di panggil pun segera mengalihkan pandangannya. Dia lihatnya Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya. Minseok tersenyum saat melihat mereka berdua.

"annyeonghaceyo ajumma" kata Jongin dengan sopannya kepada Minseok.

Minseok mengusap kepala Jongin dengan sayang sambil tersenyum senang melihat calon menantunya yang sopan santun.

"Jongie semakin hari semakin imut saja ya, ajumma jadi gemas" kata Xiumin sambil mencubit pipi Chubby Jongin. Jongin membungkukkan badannya.

"gomawo atac pujiannya ajumma" jawab Jongin dan tersenyum manis kepada Minseok

"nah Jongie main sama Sehun dulu ya. Eomma mau bicara sama ajumma Xiumin dulu ya". Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya dan segera pergi ke arah Sehun yang sedang bermain dengan teman yang lain. Sementara Do dan Xiumin bercerita tentang anak mereka.

...

Kai POV

Aich, kenapa eomma haluc menyuluh aku belmain cama ci Cehun cih. Aku tidak cuka dia. Dia itu anak yang nakal dan cuka menganggui aku. Aku cebal melihatnnya.

Dulu mainan aku dia ambil olehnya dan di lucakkan olehnya. Walaupun akhilnya di ganti oleh eomma dan appa tapi aku tetap kecal cama dia.

"wah ternyata thi Jongin thudah datang" aich pacti aku nanti bakalan di ganggunya lagi. "thini thini main thama Thehun. Thehun thudah menunggu Jongin dari tadi" tumben dia menunggu aku. Biacanya dia akan langcung mengganggu aku.

Cehun menalik tanganku untuk menuju ke tempat teman teman yang lain. Meleka menyambut ke datanganku dengan Cehun. Aku telcenyum caat meleka cemua telcenyum kepada ku. Ku lihat Cehun melepackan tanganku dan pelgi. Dia mau kemana.

Aku mempelhatikan Cehun telus. Dia pelgi ke taman bunga. Dia belbalik dengan tangan yang di cembunyikan di belakang. Dia terlcenyum aneh kepadaku. Aku tidak tau arti cenyumannya itu.

"Jongin, terimalah bunga dari Thehun ini" katanya dan cegela mengacih cebuah bunga yang tadi dia cembunyikan di belakang tubuhnya. pipi ku telasa panas. Ini peltama kalinya Cehun tidak belbuat nakal denganku

Aku mengambil bunga itu. Ku cium wangi bunga itu.

Mataku langsung membulat caat ada cecuatu di dalam bunga itu. itu celangga.

"EOMMA..."aku bellali ke alah oemma cambil menangis.

Kai POV END

Author POV

Jongin berlari ke arah Kyungsoo yang sedang tertawa bersama Minseok. Saat Jongin memanggilnya, Kyungsoo segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Jongin. di lihatnya Jongin yang berlari sambil menangis. Sementara Sehun dan teman teman yang lain tertawa puas mengerjai Jongin.

Grep

Jongin langsung memeluk Kyungsoo dengan erat.

"eomma Cehun jahat hiks.. hiks... dia mengacih Jongie celangga hiks.." kata Jongin mengadukan perbuatan Sehun kepadany.

Minseok yang mendengar pengaduan Jongin kepada Kyungsoo tentang kenakalan Sehun hanya bisa mengelus dada. Minseok sudah pusing dengan kenakalan Sehun yang menurun dari Luhan.

"hussst, diam ne, mungkin Sehun tidak bermaksud mengasih Jongie serangga" kata Kyungsoo lembut sambil mengelus rambut Jongin dengan sayang.

Kyungsoo memandang ke arah Minseok yang sedang mengucapkan kata maaf tanpa bersuara. Kyungsoo hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum dan memaafkan perbuatan Sehun.

"tidak eomma, Cehun memang celalu menjahil Jongie" kata Jongin sambil memandang Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengangkat Jongin ke panggkuannya. Dia usapnya air mata Jongin yang menetes dari mata indah Jongin.

"sudah ya jangan menangis lagi ne, Jongin kan anak baik dan pintar, jadi tidak boleh nangis" kata Kyungsoo. Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya patuh.

"bagaimana kalau nanti ajumma belikan eskrim saat pulang sekolah nanti, sebagai permintaan maaf, Jongie maukan?" tanya Minseok kepada Jongin yang sesekali sesegukkan.

Jongin terlihat berpikir sesaat. Di tatapnya Minseok dengan lekat. "benalkah? Hiks" tanya Jongin dengan isakkan yang masih terdengar.

"nde, nanti Jongin boleh minta eskrim apa aja yang Jongin suka. Jongin maukan?" tanya Minseok.

Jongin segera menganggukkan kepalanya dengan imut. "sekarang jangan menangis lagi ya" kata Xiumin sambil mengusap pipi tembem Jongin.

_Ting Tong...Ting Tong_

Bel tanda mulai pelajaran pun terdengar.

"sudah sebaiknya Jongin masuk, eomma dan ajumma akan menunggu disini" kata Do dan menurunkan Jongin dari pangkuannya. Di tuntunnya Jongin menuju ke depan kelasnya.

"Sehun–ah, ayo masuk. Eomma akan mengantarmu ke kelas" panggil Minseok kepada Sehun yang masih bermain dengan temannya.

Sehun yang mendengar panggilan Minseok segera berlari ke arah Minseok. "nde eomma" katannya dan menggenggam tangan Minsseok sambil tersenyuman.

Mereka berjalan berdua. Saat sudah di depan kelas, di lihatnya Kyungsoo yang sedang melambai ke arah Jongin yang sudah berada di dalam kelas.

"nah sekarang Sehun masuk juga. Sehun di kelas tidak boleh berbuat nakal dengan Jongin lagi atau pulang sekolah nanti eomma gak akan belikan eskrim untuk Sehun. mengerti"

"thiap both, aku tidak akan nakal thama Jongin hari ini" kata Sehun sambil mengangkat tangannya seperti hormat. "jangan hanya hari ini saja Sehunnie, sampai seterusnya kau jangan nakal sama Jongie" kata Minseok sambil menggusap kepala anaknya.

"oke" kata Sehun. "poppo" kata Xiumin dan Sehun mencium pipi Minseok lalu pergi ke kelasnya dan duduk di sebelah Jongin. Kyungsoo yang melihat interaksi antara Minseok dan Sehun tadi pun tersenyum.

"ternyata kalian akrab juga hyung".

Minseok hanya tertawa kecil sebagai jawabannya.

"aku sangat menyayanginya walaupun dia terkadang nakal" Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti karena dia juga sangat menyayangi Jongin sama seperti Minseok menyayangi sehun.

"oh ya, aku minta maaf atas perbuatan Sehun tadi kepada Jongin" kata Minseok merasa bersalah. "gwenchana hyung. lagian, mereka masih anak – anak, jadi wajar kalau mereka seperti itu"

"kajja sebaiknya kita diluar sambil menunggu mereka pulang hyung" lanjut Kyungsoo dan segera di angguki oleh Minseok.

...

TBC

hai hai

chap 2 akhirnya muncul lagi.

saya mau mengucapkan terima kasih yang sudah mereview di chap sebelumnya, review kalian semua membuat author senang dan jadi bersemangat untuk mempost ff ini.

oh ya, karena sebentar lagi sudah lebar, author mau mengucapkan, Minal Aidin wal faizin, mohon maaf lahir dan batin.

maafkan saya kalau ada kata - kata yang tidak enak di dalam ff saya, karena mungkin saja ada kata - kata yang menyingung perasaan kalian. karena saya tau, tidak ada manusia yang sempurna, karena kesempurnaan itu hanya Milik ALLAH, Tuhan yang maha esa.

oke, semoga suka dengan chap yang ini, dan jangan lupa reviewnya ya, karena review dari kalian membuat author senang dan semangat untuk melanjutkan ff ini segera. khekhekhekhe


	3. Chapter 3

Kai Vs Sehun

Title : Kai Vs Sehun

Cast : Sehun, Kai

Suport Cast : EXO MEMBER

Pairing : HunKai

Genre : Drama, Romance, Humor(gagal), Au,

Rated : T

Warning : YAOI, Alur maju, TYPO adalah keindah yang selalu muncul di setiap ketikkan saya*plak. Cerita tidak nyambung dengan judul.

Happy Reading

Author POV

Jam pelajaran pun di mulai. Para Murid TK tersebut terlihat ada yang belajar dan ada juga yang bermain, Jongin adalah salah satu siswa yang belajar. Jongin yang sedang menulis dengan serius tanpa memperdulikan teman – temannya yang ribut. Sepertinya dia tidak merasa terganggu dengan teman – temannya. Bahkan Sehun yang duduk di sebelah Jongikn sekarang sedang berpindah ke tempat temannya yang lain untuk bermain. Memang guru mereka sedang pergi keluar makanya mereka bisa asik bermain tanpa menulis.

"Jongin-ah" panggil seorang namja tampan yang memiliki lingkaran hitam seperti pandakepada Jongin.

Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya sejenak dari buku tulisnya. Di lihatnya temannya yang berasal dari China sedang berdiri di depannya. "nde, ada apa Tao hyung?" tanya Jongin dengan suara yang lembut dan imut.

Tao tersenyum melihat Jongin yang imut. "bolehkah aku meminjam Pensilmu? Pensilku patah, seongsengnim tidak ada disini untuk meraut pensil ini" kata Tao panjang.

Jongin tersenyum kepada Tao dan segera mengambil sebuah pensil miliknya yang berada di kotak pesil lalu memberikannya kepada Tao.

"ini, hyung bica meminjam pencil Jongin yang ini" kata Kai sambil menyerahkan pensil itu kepada Tao sambil tersenyum yang membuat matanya sedikit menyipit. Tao mengambil pinsil itu.

"gomawo Jongin-ah, kau memang baik" kata Tao dan di balas Jongin dengan senyuman manis.

Sehun yang melihat Jongin meminjamkan sebuah pinsil kepada Tao, sebuah ide jahil pun muncul di pikirannya. Tao berjalan kembali ke tempat duduknya untuk melanjutkan tulisannya. Sementara Sehun berjalan ke arah Jong In.

"Jongin, pinjamkan aku pinthil mu" kata Sehun dengan tidak sopan.

Jongin memandang Sehun dengan malas. "pincil Jongin cudah di pinjam Tao hyung tadi" kata Jongin dan kembali melanjutkan tulisannya yang sempat tertunda tadi.

"kau pelit thekali thi, padahal kau mathi punya pinthil"

Jongin berhenti menulis lalu memandang Sehun dengan pandangan tidak suka "cudah abic Cehun, pelgilah, Jongin ingin belajal"

Sehun diam saja di depan Jongin. sampai akhirnya dia mengambil pinsil yang di pakai oleh JongIn.

JongIn yang kaget karena pinsilnya di ambil orang segera mendongakkan kepalanya.

"ya Cehun kembalikan pincil Jongin, Jongin ini belajal" teriak Jongin dengan kencangnya.

Sehun yang tidak peduli akhirnya berlari menjauhi Jongin. Jongin segera mengejar Sehun.

"Chanyeol hyung ambil pinthil ini, jangan thampai di ambil thi Jongin" Sehun melemparkan pinsil Jongin tadi kepada Chanyeol teman Sehun yang paling tinggi.

Chanyeol segera berlari menghindari dari Jongin yang sedang mengejarnya yang di ikuti oleh Sehun dari belakang. Mereka tertawa senang karena mengerjain kembali mengerjai Jongin

"kembalikan Pincil Jongin" teriak Jongin dan terus berlari mengejar mereka berdua. "kembalikan" ulang Jongin tapi Sehun dan Chanyeol tidak peduli. Mereka masih saja berlari menghindari Jong In.

Chanyeol menyerahkan pinsil itu ke Sehun kembali. JongIn segera mengejar Sehun.

"ayo Jongin, kejar aku teruth"

Jongin terus berlari mengejar Sehun, Sampai akhirnya Jongin yang berlari mengejar Sehun tidak sengaja menabrak gurunya yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di dalam kelas

Bruk...

Jongin terjatuh. Di lihatnya gurunya sedang berdiri sambil menatapnya dengan lembut. Mata Jong In berkaca – kaca. Dia sebentar lagi akan menangis.

Sehun dan Chanyeol yang melihat Jongin terjatuh tertawa dengan bahagianya.

Tao yang sedari tadi diam sambil melihat Sehun dan Chanyeol yang mengerjai Jongin, merasa kasian, tapi dia sedang belajar jadi tidak mungkin untuk menolong Jongin dari kejahilan 2 orang itu.

"hiks..hiks...huwaaaaahhhh" tangisan Jongin akhirnya meledak.

Guru Jongin segera berjongkok dan segera menggendong Jongin dalam pelukkannya. "husstt, Jongin kenapa menangis?' tanya guru yang bernama Sooyoung, Choi Sooyoung itu dengan lembut.

"hiks...hiks... Cehun dan Chanyeol...hiks... mengambil pincil...hiks..Jongie Ceongcengnim" Jongin mengadukan perbuatan nakal kedua temannya itu sambil terisak.

"Sehun, Chanyeol kembalikan pinsil Jongin" kata Sooyoung lembut.

"Thehun kan pinjam pinthil Jongin theongthengnim, Tao thaja bitha meminjamnya, matha Thehun tidak boleh thih"

"ani..hiks...hiks... kau mengambilnya...cecala pakca dali aku hiks"

"tidak aku thuda bilang pinjam darimu tapi kau thaja yang tidak kathih dan aku mengambilnya thaja" kata Sehun jujur.

"Sehun-ah" panggil Sooyoung.

Sehun segera melihat ke arah gurunya yang masih menggendong Sehun. "pergi ke meja ibu, ada yang mau ibu bilang sama kamu" kata Sooyoung dan segera berjalan ke mejanya.

"dan untuk yang lainnya lanjutkan menulisnya sampai selesai ya" kata Sooyoung.

"baik, seongsengnim" kata mereka semua dengan kompak.

Chanyeol kembali berjalan ke kursinya sendiri dan Sehun berjalan menuju meja Sooyoung yang berada di depan. Sooyoung sudah duduk di kursi pribadinya dengan Jong In yang berdiri didepannya.

"Sehun, kembalikan pinsil Jongin" kata Sooyoung dengan lembut sambil mengusap surai lembut Sehun.

"tidak mau, nanti Thehun menulis pakai apa kalau tidak ada pinthil"

"kaukan punya pincil sendili, kenapa halus pinjam punya aku?"

"karena aku ingin meminjamnya thaja" kata Sehun cuek.

"kembalikan pincil Jongie, Jongie jadi tidak bica menulic gala – gala pincilnya cama kamu" Jongin menarik paksa pinsil yang ada di tangan Sehun.

Sehun menarik pinsil itu lagi. "tidak mau" kata Sehun.

"kembalikan".

"tidak akan".

"kembalikan"

"ya sudah aku kembalikan" Sehun melepas pinsil itu dengan seenaknya.

Jong In yang tadinya menarik pinsil itu jadi terjatuh "huuwaaaahhh kenapa Cehun jahat banget cama Jongie"

Ini sudah yang ketiga kalinya Jongin menangis hari ini.

Sooyoung memijat pelipisnya saat merasa kepalanya berdenyut sakit karena melihat Sehun dan Jongin yang selalu bertengkar dan berakhir dengan Jongin yang akan menangis.

"Jongin sudah ya, jangan menangis lagi"

Jongin diam sesaat dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Sehun, kalau Sehun mau pinjam pinsil kan bisa pinjam punya Chanyeol, tidak harus punya Jongin"

"thirreo, lebih baik aku memakai pinthil aku thendiri" Sooyoung kembali memijat pelipisnya melihat tingkah Sehun.

Sehun berjalan ke kursinya dan mengambil pinsil miliknya. "sebaiknya Jongin kembali ke tempat duduk dan mulai menulis kembali" kata Sooyoung dan Jongin menurut.

Jongin kembali ke tempat duduknya. Dan dia kembali menulis lagi.

"Sepertinya aku harus cari pekerjaan baru"kata Sooyoung frustasi.

...

Saat istirahat tiba. Kai menyimpan bukunya ke tas dengan hati yang gembira. Dia baru saja mendapatkan nilai yang paling di tinggi di kelasnya.

"Jongin, ayo kita makan bersama, eommaku tadi membawakan bekal yang enak untukku "

Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Tao yang saat ini sedang berdiri di hadapannya.

"ne, Jongin juga membawa bekal. Kajja kita makan belcama di taman"

Terlihat beberapa anak yang sedang bermain dengan gembira di taman. Ada yang bermain ayunan, jungkat jungkit, plosotan, dan ada juga yang makan bekal serta ada juga yang sedang bersama orang tuanya masing – masing.

Kyungsoo dan Minseok kemana? Tentu saja mereka sedang menunggu Jongin dan Sehun pulang, hanya saja mereka tidak menunggu di Tk, mereka menunggunya di cafe yang letaknya berada di sebelah Tk Jongin dan Sehun.

Jongin dan Tao menduduk diri mereka di bawah pohon yang cukup besar dan bisa untuk melindungi mereka dari panasnya matahari.

Tao membuka bekalnya yang berbentuk panda itu.

"huaah, Tao Hyung membawa telul gulung"

Jongin memandang bekal Tao dengan mata yang berbinar

"nde, eomma tadi memasakkannya untuk Tao. Jongin mau, nanti Tao akan memberikannya" kata Tao sambil menawarkan telur gulungnya.

"nde aku mau"

Tao mengambil telur gulungnya menggunakan sumpit. "buka mulutmu Jongin"

Jongin membuka mulutnya seperti perkataan Tao. Tao memasukkan telur gulung itu ke mulut Jongin.

Jongin mengunyahnya secara perlahan. Mata Jongin seketika membulat besar. "ihi hehak hyung (Ini enak hyung)" ujar Jongin dengan tidak jelas.

"telan dulu makanan yang ada di mulutmu, Jongin"

Jongin pun menelan telur gulung itu, lalu dia mengacungkan kedua jarinya kepada Tao. "ini enak hyung"

Tao tersenyum membalas senyuman Jongin.

"Jong In membawa bekal apa?" tanya Tao kepada Jongin yang sedari tadi belum membuka bekalnya.

Jongin pun segera membuka bekalnya. Dan terlihatlah isi bekal yang di bawa Jongin, nasi goreng Kimchi.

"wah nasi goreng kimchi"

Kali ini mata Tao lah yang berbinar melihat bekal Jongin.

"Tao hyung mau?" tanya Jongin kepada Tao untuk menawarkan bekalnya.

Tao dengan cepat mengangukkan kepalanya. Jongin menyendokkan nasi goreng itu dan segera menyuapkan ke mulut Tao.

"emmm mashita"

Jongin tersenyum senang kalau makanannya dia bilang enak.

Mereka pun mulai makan bekal mereka bersama. Sesekali mereka akan suap – suapan dan terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih yang sedang berkencan.

Dari ke jauhan, terlihat Sehun dan Chanyeol yang sedang menatap ke arah Jongin dan Tao.

Tring~~

Seketika otak jahil Sehun memunculkan sebuah ide untuk menjahili mereka berdua, tepatnya menjahili Jongin. Sehun merasa bahagia jika sudah menjahili Jongin.

"Chanyeol hyung, aku pun ide baguth untuk mengerjain Jongin"

Chanyeol melihat ke arah Sehun. Dia terkadang heran dengan temannya yang satu ini. Entah kenapa dia selalu mempunyai ide jahil untuk mengerjain Jongin. Tapi walaupun begitu, Chanyeol tetap suka untuk membantu Sehun menjahili Jongn.

"apa idenya?"

Sehun menyuruhnya untuk mendekat dan mulai membisikkan ide jahilnya.

...

Sehun dan Chanyeol berjalan kearah Jongin dan Tao yang sedang tertawa bersama. mereka berdua berniat untuk melaksanakan rencana jahil mereka sekarang.

Sehun berjalan dengan kerdua tangannya berada di belakang tubuhnya. Entah apa yang sedang di sembunyikannya di belakang tubuhnya itu.

"hahahaha, Jongin-ah kau memang lucu dan baik. Aku sedang berteman denganmu"

Jongin tersenyum mendengar ucapan Tao.

"aku juga cenang belteman dengan hyung"

"ah~~, ya sebaiknya kita tutup bekal kita, kan sudah habis isi bekalnya" Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya sambil menutup bekalnya. Tao juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan Jongin.

"Annyeong"

Jongin dan Tao mengalihkan pandangannya saat mendengar suara orang yang sedang menyapa mereka. Tatapan malas langsung terlihat di wajah mereka berdua. Pasalnya orang yang menyapa mereka itu, adalah orang yang paling jahil di kelas mereka.

_'pasti ingin mengerjai Jongin lagi'_ batin Tao yang sudah sangat hapal dengan tingkah dua orang namja itu.

"thepertinya kalian thudah thiap makan bekal"

Sehun tersenyum jahil kearah mereka berdua, dan hal itu membuat matanya yang sipit semakin sipit.

"kenapa kalian tidak membaginya kepada kami berdua. Padahal kalian tadi makannya seling berbagi satu sama lain. Dasar pelit" ujar Chanyeol dengan wajah pura – pura sedihnya.

"cudah lah tidak ucah belpula – pula sepelti itu, pasti ada yang ingin kalian lakukan cama kami beldua kan"

Jongin sudah terlalu malas menanggapi tingkah dua orang menyebalkan itu.

Sehun dan Chanyeol langsung tersenyum dengan lebarnya saat mendengar ucapan Jongin.

Jongin mengernyitkan dahinya melihat tingkah aneh mereka berdua, sementara Tao mendengus kesal sambil memutar bola matanya.

_'cih dasar tukang jahil'_.

"kami hanya ingin memberikan hadiah untuk mu Jongin, tapi untuk Tao tidak ada" senyuman bodoh tidak hilang dari wajah Chanyeol yang sedang menatap kearah Jongin.

Jongin yang pada dasarnya memang polos dan sangat suka dengan hadiah, tersenyum senang mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. jarang – jarang mereka berdua memberi hadiah untuknya, pikir Jongin

"hadiah? Aku mau, mana hadiahnya"

Jongin menengadahkan tangannya kearah Sehun dan Chanyeol.

Senyuman mereka berdua semakin terkembang di wajah mereka.

"hadiahnya..." kata Chanyeol mengangtungkan kata – katanya.

"ini~~~" ujar Sehun sambil melempar benda yang sedari tadi di penggang olehnya.

"KYAAAAAAAA, ADA ULAL" teriak Jongin histeris dan berlari kearah kelas nya meninggalkan Sehun dan Chanyeol yang tertawa bahagia. Tao menatap dua orang jahil itu dengan geram. Dia mengambil bekal Jongin yang masih tertinggal.

"hahahaha, dathar Jongin penakut, padahl itu hanya ular mainan, tapi dia thudah thetakut itu. Apa lagi kalau aku kathih ular betulan, pathtih dia thudah pingthan duluan" ujar Sehun di sela tawanya.

"hahaha, kau benar Sehun-ah. Aku sangat suka melihat dia yang ketakutan seperti itu."

Tao segera berjalan kearah Sehun dan Chanyeol.

Puk~~

Puk~~

"awww, Yach, kenapa kau memukul kami?" ujar Chanyeol sambil mengelus kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut. Bagaimana tidak, Tao tadi memukul mereka dengan menggunakan tempat bekalnya.

"ini thakit panda" ujar Sehun dengan kesal dan melakukan hal yang sama dengan Chanyeol.

"itu sangat pantas kalian dapatkan, bahkan lebih" balas Tao dengan mata yang menyipit kearah Sehun dan Chanyeol.

"kenapa kalian suka sekali menjahili Jongin? Kalian benar – benar orang yang jahat, gara – gara kalian berdua Jongin jadi menangis" marah Tao.

"yach, kami tidak mengerjaimu, tapi kenapa kau marah – marah sama kami"

"betul, kata Chanyeol hyung. theharusnya kau tidak boleh memukul kami, karena kami tidak mengganggumu"

Tao menggeram marah mendengar jawaban dari Chanyeol dan Sehun.

Puk~~

Puk~~

"kalian sungguh menyebalkan"

Tao segera pergi meninggalkan Sehun dan Chanyeol setelah memukul kembali kepada mereka berdua.

"arghh~~ dathar panda thialan"

...

"Jongin-ah" panggil Tao saat melihat Jongin yang sedang menyembunyikan wajahnya di antara kedua tangannya.

Jongin mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat Tao yang sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan khawatir. Pipi Jongin juga sudah basah oleh air mata.

Jongin memeluk tubuh Tao dan kembali menangis.

"Jonggie takut Tao hyung hiks hiks" ujar Jongin di sela tangisnya.

Tao segera mengelus rambut Jongin lembut. Dia tidak suka melihat Jongin menangis.

"sudah jangan nangis lagi, ada hyung disini" ujar Tao yang masih mengelus rambut Jongin.

Tao pun melepaskan pelukkannya. Dia menghapus jejak air mata dengan lembut.

"Jongin-ah, dengarkan hyung" Jongin menatap Tao dengan serius, walaupun sesekali Jongin terlihat sesegukkan.

"jika mereka menjahilimu lagi, kau harus membalasnya. Jangan hanya diam jika mereka menjahili, karena jika kau hanya diam, mereka pasti akan terus menjahili. Kau tidak mau itu terjadi bukan?"

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya dengan imut. "bagus kalau begitu. Jjah, sebaiknya sekarang kau berhenti menangis, lihat sekarang matamu sudah bekang hanya karena menangis"

Tao kembali menghapus air mata Jongin sambil tersenyum dengan lembut kearah Jongin.

Jongin ikut tersenyum saat melihat senyuman Tao. "gomawo hyung, kau cangat baik cama Jongie"

Jongin kembali memeluk Tao, tanpa menangis kembali. "tentu saja aku berbuat baik padamu, karena kau sudah aku anggap sebagai dongsaengku sendiri"

"gomawo"

Tao mengganggukkan kepalanya mendengar ucapan Jongin.

...

Tidak terasa, akhirnya bel sekolah mereka berbunyi, menandakan bahwa sekarang waktunya untuk pulang.

"jjah, sepertinya hyung tidak bisa menemanimu untuk menunggu eommamu Jongin, hyung sudah di jemput oleh eomma hyung"

Jongin tersenyum kearah Tao. "gwenchana hyung, Jongin bica menunggu eomma Jongin cendiri kok. Mungkin cebentar lagi eomma datang"

"benarkah?"

Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya. "baiklah kalau begitu, hyung pergi pulang duluan, dan ingat apa yang hyung katakan tadi"

Jongin mengangatkan tangannya membuat tanda hormat kearah Tao. "ciap boc, hehehe"

Tao tertawa melihat tingkah Jongin. "hyung pergi, annyeong" Jongin melambaikan tangannya kearah Tao yang berlari kearah orang tuanya.

Haaa~~, sekarang Jongin sendiri disini dan menunggu eommanya sampai menjemput dirinya.

"hoi~~"

Jongin memutar matanya malas melihat Sehun yang berjalan kearahnya.

"cana menjauh, Jongin tidak mau dekat – dekat denganmu" ujar Jongin sambil berjalan menjauhi Sehun.

"aithh, kau tenang thaja, aku tidak akan menjahilimu lagi"

Jongin hanya mendengus. "kau juga belum di jemput eommamu kan, jadi thebaiknya kita menunggu eomma kita berthama, aku yakin mereka akan datang berthamaan thebentar lagi"

Jongin hanya diam, tidak berniat untuk membalas ucapan Sehun.

5 menit mereka menunggu, sampai akhirnya Kyungsoo dan Minseok datang dan menghampiri mereka.

"eomma~~" Jongin segera merentangkan tangannya kearah Kyungsoo untuk minta di gendong.

Dengan senang hati Kyungsoo menggendong Jongin.

"kau tidak mengganggu Jongin lagikan Sehun-ah?"

Minseok mengusak rambut Sehun yang berdiri di sebelah kakinya. "tentu thaja tidak eomma. Thehun kan thudah berjanji dengan eomma"

Jongin mendengus kesal mendengar perkataan Sehun. Minseok dan Kyungsoo yang melihat Jongin mendengus tadi, hanya bisa tersenyum. _'Sepertinya Sehun kembali menjahili Jongin lagi' _batin Minseok.

Lagi – lagi Minseok menatap Kyungsoo dengan pandangan menyesal. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum lembut sebagai jawaban untuk Minseok.

"eomma, kita jadi makan ec klimnya kan?"

Kyungsoo menatap kearah Jongin dan dia baru sadar kalau mata anaknya memang sedikit bengkak.

Kyungsoo mencium pipi Jongin lembut. "ne, tentu saja kita jadi makan es krimnya sayang. Kajja kita pergi sekarang, kajja Minseok hyung, Sehunnie"

Minseok menganggukkan kepalanya dan memegang tangan Sehun. Mereka segera berjalan kearah cafe eskrim yang jaraknya cukup jauh dengan sekolah Jongin dan Sehun.

Perlu memakan waktu 5 menit untuk mereka sampai di cafe eskrim itu.

Dan disinilah mereka, dia _World Ice_ tempat dunianya eskrim. Mereka sering datang kesini untuk memakan eskrim.

Minseok segera memanggil pelayan untuk memesan eskrim untuk kedua bocah itu.

Jongin memilih es krim coklat favoritnya di tambah dengan butiran – butiran permen warna – warni di atanya, sementara Sehun memilih eskrim vanila dengan di tambah orea.

Setelah memesan, Minseok dan Kyungsoo pun segera melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka tadi yang sempat tertunda.

Tidak perlu menunggu lama, pesanan eskrim mereka pun datang. Jongin dan Sehun segera memakan eskrim mereka masing – masing, tidak memperdulikan pembicaraan eomma mereka.

Lama kelamaan, Sehun merasa bosan dan dia memandang kearah Jongin yang terlihat asik dengan eskrimnya.

Tring~~~

Seperti biasa. Sebuah ide jahil langsung ada di otaknya.

Sehun segera menyendongkan eskrimnya dan melemparnya kearah Jongin. Suara tawa kemenangan dari Sehun langsung terdengar.

Minseok dan Kyungsoo yang masih asik dengan obrolan mereka, pun menghiraukan kedua bocah itu.

Jongin terdiam sesaat karena terkejut dengan perbuatan Sehun itu. wajahnya sudah dia hiasi oleh eskrim milik Sehun.

Jongin teringat dengan perkataan Tao.

Jongin pun segera menyendokkan eskrimnya dan...

Pluk~~

Giliran Jongin lah yang sekarang tertawa.

"hahaha, lihat wajahmu jadi jelek Cehun"

Kyungsoo yang mendengar suara tawa Jongin pun segera mengalihkan pandangannya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat wajah Jongin yang belepotan dengan eskrim.

Dia sudah tau kalau hal ini akan terjadi, jadi dia hanya diam membiarkan mereka berdua. Toh sebentar lagi suami mereka akan datang menjemput mereka dan membawa mereka pulang kerumah.

"akan aku balath kau"

Sehun kembali menyendokkan eskrimnya dan melempar kembali kearah Jongin.

Tawa Sehun langsung meledak seketika "hahahaha, wajah mu terlihat lebih jelek dari pada aku"

Jongin yang tidak terima pun akhirnya membalas perbuatan Sehun.

Dan akhirnya terciptalah perang melempar es krim antara mereka berdua.

"sepertinya Sehun tidak akan berhenti untuk menjahili Jongin"

Kyungsoo tersenyum maklum. "gwenchana, aku mengerti dengan sifat Sehun yang seperti ini hyung"

"ya kau benar Kyungsoo-ah"

Peperangan antara mereka terus terjadi sampai akhirnya eskrim mereka habis dan wajah mereka penuh dengan eskrim. Bahkan baju dan celana mereka sudah penuh dengan eskrim.

"aigoo, lihat sekarang uri Jonggie terlihat sangat kotor"

Jongin mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat Suho yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri disitu

"appa"

Segera turun dari kursinya dan berjalan kearah Joonmyun. Jongin merentangkan tangannya minta di gendong dan dengan senang hati di turuti oleh Suho.

"si Cadel juga terlihat sangat kotor"

"Daddy"

Sehun segera melompat kearah Luhan supaya Luhan menggendongnya.

Minseok dan Kyungsoo tersenyum senang melihat kedekatan antara suami dan anaknya.

Joonmyun dan Luhan pun mendudukkan diri mereka di bangku yang tadinya di duduki oleh Jongin dan Sehun.

"aigoo, kalian sungguh kotor. Apa saja yang kalian lakukan tadi eoh?" tanya Joonmyun kepada Jongin.

"tadi Cehun menjahili Jonggie dengan eckrim punya dia appa, telus Jonggie membalasnya. Lihat wajah Cehun jadi cangat jelekkan"

Jongin menunjuk kearah wajah Sehun yang belepotan eskrim.

"enak thaja, wajahku ini tampan theperti appa, ya kan appa"

"tentu saja, anak appa kan memang harus tampan, kalau jelek berarti bukan anak appa"

Minseok tersenyum melihat Luhan yang sedang memanjakan Sehun. biasanya Luhan hanya bisa menjahili Sehun, dan sekarang berbeda.

"appa Jonggie mau cuci muka, lacanya wajah Jonggie lengket cemua"

"kajja sebaiknya kita kekamar mandi, setelah itu kita pulang"

Joonmyun segera menggendong Jongin dan membawanya ke kamar mandi yang di ikuti oleh Luhan dan Sehun di belakang mereka.

Terlihat Kyungsoo sedang melambaikan tangannya kearah Jongin yang saat ini juga melambaikan tanggannya.

"kita sampai. Jonggie duduk disini"

Joonmyun segera mendudukkan Jongin di westafel pencucian tangan. Luhan pun melakukan hal yang sama hanya saja tempatnya berbeda.

Joonmyun dan Luhan menghidupkan kran air dan segera membasuh wajah Sehun dan Jongin.

"ini menyegalkan appa"

Lagi, Joonmyun melakukan hal yang sama, sampai wajah Jongin terlihat bersih. Luhan juga membersihkan wajah Sehun.

Tapi, Sehun yang memang sangat jahil pun segera mendapatkan ide untuk kembali menjahili Jongin.

Dia menampung air di tangannya seperti yang Luhan lakukan lalu menyiram air kewajah Jongin.

Joonmyun yang melihat Sehun ingin menyiram Jongin segera menghindari siram Sehun dan akhirnya hanya Jong In saja yang tersiram.

"hahahaha, rathakan itu"

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah jahil Sehun.

_Ternyata dia memang sangat jahil sepertiku sewaktu kecil_ – batin Luhan.

Jongin tidak tinggal diam dan akhirnya menyiram Sehun juga. Tapi kali ini tidak Sehun saja yang terkena siraman Jongin, Luhan juga terkena siraman.

"hahaha, Cehun dan Ajuchi kena cilam"

Jongin tertawa senang melihat Luhan dan Sehun yang basah. Joonmyun juga ikut tertawa melihat Luhan yang bajunya terlihat basah.

"awas kau Joonmyun, aku akan menyirammu"

Luhan segera menyiram Joonmyun dan membuat Joonmyun terdiam sesaat. Jongin, Sehun dan Luhan tertawa melihat Joonmyun yang basah kuyup karena air yang di siram Luhan untuk Joonmyun terbilang cukup banyak.

"hahahaha, appa bacah"

"hahaha, ajuthih kathian banget"

"awas kalian ya" dan Joonmyun pun segera menyiram Luhan.

Mereka akhirnya asik bermain siram – siraman sambil tertawa senang. Jongin dan Joonmyun menyiram Sehun dan Luhan sementara Luhan dan Sehun tentu saja tidak membalas perbuatan mereka itu.

2 orang namja manis yang tadinya asik mengobrol pun merasa aneh karena suami dan anaknya belum juga kembali dari kamar mandi.

"kenapa mereka belum kembali juga ya"

Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya menyetujui perkataan Xiumin.

"sebaiknya kita lihat mereka disana. Aku penasaran apa yang sedang mereka lakukan di kamar mandi sampai selama ini"

"ne, kajja kita susul mereka"

Mereka berdua pun segera menyusul suami dan anak mereka ke kamar mandi.

"OMMO APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN" ujar Minseok dan Kyungsoo berbarengan saat melihat keadaan yang ada di kamar mandi.

"eomma"

Kyungsoo segera berjalan kearah Jongin dan menggendong Jongin yang sudah basah kuyup saat ini. Minseok juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan Kyungsoo.

"apa yang kalian lakukan Luhan? lihan kamar mandi ini jadi basah, bahkan kau dan Suho juga ikutan basah"

"ini semua kesalahan Joonmyun yang menyiramku duluan, Minseok-ah"

Luhan menunjuk Joonmyun yang ada di hadapannya.

"tidak, dia duluan yang salah Minseok hyung, bukan aku" Joonmyun membela dirinya sendiri.

"sebaiknya aku tanya saja sama Sehun. Sehunnie siapa yang melakukannya duluan?"

"yang melakukannya dulu itu Jongin eomma"

Xiumin mengernyitkan keningnya.

"tidak tidak dia duluan yang melakukannya"

Jongin yang tidak mau di tuduh segera membantah ucapan Sehun.

"sudah sudah, sebaiknya kita pulang, nanti malah pada sakit semua" kata Kyungsoo menengahi pertengkaran kedua anak mereka.

"kajja kita pulang eomma" kata Jongin senang.

"ne, kajja kita pulang, Joonmyun hyung, kajja"

Joonmyun pun segera menganggukan kepalanya.

"sebaiknya kita juga ikut pulang sekarang Luhan"

"ne"

Dan mereka bertiga pun segera menyusul keluarga Kim.

...

TBC

a/n

iyuhh~~~

akhirnya Chap 3 update juga

khekhekhe

mian kalau lama update, dan kebetulan baru ff ini yang selesai di lanjut, dan ff lain di lanjut sama sekali, mian - mian.

oh ya, katanya ada yang pusing ya baca kecadelan Sehun, author juga mau bilang kalau author juga pusing dengan kecadelannya, di tambah lagi kecadelan Jongin, tambah pusing author. hehehehehe

dan untuk yang tidak sabar untuk melihat Jongin dan Sehun dewasa, harus di tahan ya. mungkin di chap selanjutnya pasti mereka sudah dewasa.

untuk ff ini, author tidak membuat konflik yang berat, soalnya author tidak bisa membuat konflik yang berat seperti author yang lain, jadi author hanya membuat konflik yang ringan saja.

kemungkinan ff ini akan end di chap 12, sengaja buat panjang, biar para readeul puas untuk membaca ff HunKai yang sekarang mulai jarang.

ah~~~ terlalu banyak ngomong.

tidak lupa author bilang, makasih buat yang sudah review, author semakin sayang sama kalian, hehehe

kalimat terakhir yang author ucapkan.

Review Please


	4. Chapter 4

Kai Vs Sehun

Title : Kai Vs Sehun

Cast : Sehun, Kai

Suport Cast : EXO MEMBER

Pairing : HunKai

Genre : Drama, Romance, Humor(gagal), Au,

Rated : T

Warning : YAOI, Alur maju, TYPO adalah keindah yang selalu muncul di setiap ketikkan saya*plak. Cerita tidak nyambung dengan judul.

Happy Reading

Author POV

Luhan, Minseok dan Sehun sekarang sedang dalam perjalanan pulang. Xiumin yang memang selalu membawa baju ganti untuk Sehun pun, sekarang sudah berganti pakian.

Minseok sudah menawarkan kepada Kyungsoo supaya Jongin menggunakan pakaian Sehun terlebih dahulu. Dia tidak mau calon menantunya itu sakit. Tapi Kyungsoo menolak perkataan Minseok dengan halus.

"Eomma, eomma" panggil Sehun yang berada di kursi penumpang kepada Minseok.

Minseok membalik badannya melihat kearah Sehun, sementara Luhan sesekali melihat kearah Sehun melalui kaca spion yang ada di dalam mobil.

"waeyo cadel?" bukannya Minseok yang menjawab, tapi Luhan lah yang menjawab.

Minseok memelototkan matanya yang sipit itu kearah Luhan dengan tajam. Minseok paling benci saat Luhan selalu memanggil Sehun dengan 'cadel'.

Minseok tau, Sehun memang cadel, tapi Luhan tidak perlu memanggilnya dengan panggilan 'cadel' bukan? Lagian, itukan anak Luhan, kenapa Luhan kelihatan tidak sayang dengan Sehun?

Sehun yang ada di kursi belakang pun mempoutkan bibirnya yang terlihat imut.

"kenapa kau suka sekali memanggilnya cadel Oh Luhan?"

Sehun tersenyum menang saat sang eomma yang saat ini sedang membelanya. Sementara Luhan menyeringai kearah Minseok.

"karena dia memang 'cadel', Oh Minseok"

Plak

"Yach, kenapa kau memukulku?" Luhan mengelus kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut karena pukulan Minseok bisa di bilang tidak pelan.

Sehun tersenyuma senang melihat appanya yang kesakitan seperti itu. _rathakan itu appa Devil_ – batin Sehun senang.

"karena kau memang pantas untuk di pukul Luhan"

"Mwo? Yach, jangan coba – coba untuk memukulku lagi Oh Minseok, atau kau tidak akan bias berjalan besok" Minseok membulatkan matanya tidak percaya dengan ancaman Luhan.

"eomma" Minseok kembali membalikkan badannya melihat kearah Sehun. "apa makthud appa yang mengatakan kalau eomma _tidak akan bitha berjalan bethok_?"

Minseok menatap Sehun dengan tatapan bingung. _Apa yang harus ku jawab? Akan ku bunuh kau Luhan_ – batin Minseok sengsara.

"hahahahahaha" tawa kencang Luhan membuat Minseok dan Sehun memperhatikannya. "Ya cadel, kenapa kau mau tau urusan orang tua, eoh? Kau itu masih kecil, jadi kau itu jangan pernah ikut campur urusan orang dewasa, arra"

Minseok menghela nafasnya lega. Setidaknya dengan ucapan Luhan tadi Sehun tidak akan menanyainya dengan pertanyaan yang aneh – aneh.

"dathar, appa devil pelit"

Beginilah keadaan Keluarga Oh jika tidak di hadapan orang lain. Mereka itu bisa di bilang keluarga yang aneh tapi nyata. Luhan yang sebegai kepala keluarga selalu mengaduhi Sehun. tapi jika di tanya, Luhan sayang ata tidak kepada Sehun, maka jawabannya–

SANGAT SAYANG.

…

Keluarga Oh dan Keluarga Kim itu berbeda. Lihat saja saat ini.

Keluarga Kim yang sedang dalam perjalanan pulang juga terlihat sangat damai, hanya saja karena Kyungsoo yang saat ini sedikit mengomel, membuat perjalanan Keluarga Kim sedikit rame.

"hyung, kenapa kalian bermain air tadi? Lihat sekarang kau dan Jongie basah semuakan" kata Kyungsoo dengan nada khawatir khas miliknya.

"bagaimana jika kalian berdua sakit? Kalian ingin membuatku frustasi ya?"

Joonmyun jadi merasa bersalah. Dia tidak bermaksu untuk bermain air tadi, tapi karena Luhan yang menyiramnya membuat dia ikutan main air.

Jongin yang melihat eommanya sedang marah – marah dengan tidak jelasnya, segera memeluk eommanya dengan lembut. Dia berniat untuk membuat eommanya tenang. Cara seperti itulah yang biasanya di gunakan Joonmyun untuk menenangkan Kyungsoo.

Joonmyun yang sekilah melihat hal itu tersenyum lembut. "maafkan aku Kyungsoo-ah, aku tidak bermaksud untuk membuatmu khawatir, hanya saja tadi Luhan hyung menyiramku duluan, sehingga aku ikutan menyiramnya"

Kyungsoo yang sedang membalas pelukkan Jongin pun menatap kearah Joonmyun. "baiklah, aku maafkan tapi sebaiknya kita pergi kerumah sakit sekarang. Kita harus memeriksa keadaan Jongin sekarang"

Joonmyun hanya menghela nafasnya pelan. Sepertinya sifat mother complex Kyungsoo kumat lagi. padahal Jongin tidak kenapa – napa, tapi kenapa harus di bawa kerumah sakit segala?

Joonmyun tau, jika Jongin sangat sensitif dengan 'dingin'. hanya karena suhu dingin saja bisa membuat Jongin sakit. Tapi, sekarangkan mereka sedang berada di dalam mobil dengan suhu pemanas yang menyala, jadi tidak mungkin Jongin bisa sakit, bukan?

"baiklah, kita kesana sekarang" ujar Joonmyun pasrah dan memutar arah jalannya menuju kerumah sakit yang biasa mereka datangi saat Jongin sedang sakit.

-ooOOoo-

Tidak terasa waktu berlalu dengan begitu cepat. Hari berganti dengan minggu, minggu berganti dengan bulan, bulan bergenti dengan tahun, dan sekarang Jongin kecil dan Sehun kecil pun sudah menjadi seorang namja dewasa.

Sekarang mereka sudah menginjak sekolah Senior High School.

Selama ini Jongin dan Sehun selalu berada di sekolah dan di kelas yang sama, mulai dari sekolah dasar sampai sekolah menengah atas, mereka tetap berada di sekolah yang sama. Jangan lupakan Chanyeol dan Tao yang juga berada di sekolah dan di kelas yang sama dengan mereka berdua, hanya saja, Tao saat tamat sekolah menengah pertama mengharuskannya untuk pindah ke negara asalnya sehingga dia tidak bisa satu sekolah dengan mereka bertiga.

Mungkin wajah serta tubuh mereka berubah, tapi sifat mereka tidak berubah sama sekali. Sehun tetaplah Sehun yang dulu, Sehun yang suka menjahili Jongin, dan Chanyeol tetaplah Chanyeol yang selalu membantu Sehun untuk menjahili Jongin.

Jongin, tetaplah Jongin yang dulu. Jongin yang manja dan juga cengek, tapi sekarang Jongin bukanlah Jongin yang dulu, Jongin yang hanya diam saja jika di jahili oleh Sehun, Jongin yang sekarang akan membalas perbuatan jahil Sehun dengan cara yang berbeda.

-ooOOoo-

Saat ini Kim Family sedang sarapan pagi bersama. Kyungsoo yang berstatus sebagai ibu rumah tangga sedang menyajikan sarapan mereka di atas meja. Tidak lupa Joonmyun yang sedang duduk sambil membaca koran pagi langganannya di temani dengan secangkir kopi panas buatan istri tercinta.

"selamat pagi appa"

Joonmyun mengalihkan pandangannya dari koran paginya kearah Jongin. "pagi Jongin-ah" jawab Joonmyun singkat sambil tersenyum dengan hangat sebelum akhirnya kembali fokus ke koran paginya.

Jongin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya saja. Dia sudah biasa dengan appanya yang seperti itu. Lagian sebentar lagi appanya pasti akan kembali memperhatikannya, dia yakin itu.

Jongin berjalan kearah dapur dan melihat eommanya yang sedang menyusun piring – piring di atas meja. "pagi eomma" Jongin memeluk eommanya dari belakang dengan hangat.

"pagi juga sayang" jawab Kyungsoo lembut. Jongin mendudukkan dirinya setelah melepaskan pelukkannya. Kyungsoo mengusak rambut Jongin dengan gemas.

"panggil appamu, sebentar lagi kita sarapan" Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya patuh. "appa, sarapan sudah siap" Kyungsoo hanya menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar Jongin berteriak memanggil appa nya.

Kyungsoo meletakkan nasi goreng yang di buatnya di atas meja bertepatan dengan datangnya Joonmyun ke meja makan. Joonmyun mendudukkan dirinya di kursi khusus untuknya, sementara Jongin dan Kyungsoo ada di sebelah kanan dan kirinya.

"eomma, bisa kita sarapan sekarang, Jongin sudah lapar" Kyungsoo tersenyum lembut. Sifat Jongin yang satu ini tidak pernah berubah sama sekali sejak kecil. "ne, kita sarapan sekarang"

Kyungsoo mengambilkan nasi goreng untuk Jongin dan juga Joonmyun, setelah itu dia mengambil nasi goreng untuk dirinya sendiri. Sarapan bersama pun di mulai.

"oh ya Jongin-ah, bagaimana dengan sekolahmu, bukannya sebentar lagi kau akan ujian kelulusan?" Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya. "ne appa, sebentar lagi kami memang akan ujian, makanya pihak sekolah sering mengadakan _Try Out_ di sekolah"

"ehm.. bagus, terus apa kau sudah memikirkan akan melanjutkan kuliah dimana?" Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya semangat. "tentu saja aku sudah memikirkannya eomma. Aku ingin melanjutkan sekolahku di Jepang"

"JEPANG" koor Joonmyun dan Kyungsoo.

"ne, aku ingin melanjutkannya di Jepang dan mengambil jurusan Seni"

"kenapa tidak di Korea saja eoh? Bukannya dia Korea juga Universitasnya bagus – bagus? Seperti Universitas Kyunghee, Universitas Korea, dan Universitas lain, itu juga bagus sayang"

"tapi aku mau melanjutkan kuliah disana eomma. Aku mau mengambil Jurusan Seni bagian Melukis dan Dance"

"tapi..."

"boleh ya eomma, boleh ya" Jongin menatap Kyungsoo dengan puppy eyesnya.

Kyungsoo menatap kearah Joonmyun, dia bingung harus jawab apa dengan anaknya. Joonmyun yang di tatap seperti itu oleh Kyungsoo hanya bisa mengangkat bahunya. Jujur dia juga gak tau harus mau bilang apa dengan Jongin.

"appa dan eomma akan memikirkannya terlebih dahulu ne" putus Joonmyun akhirnya.

Mata Jongin berbinar senang mendengar perkataan Joonmyun. Dia menganggukkan kepalanya dengan cepat. "ne, ne appa, aku akan menunggu keputusan appa dan eomma"

-ooOOoo-

Di kediaman Oh tidak jauh berbeda dengan kediaman Kim, saat ini mereka sedang sarapan bersama dengan tenang, tapi bisa dijamin, sebentar lagi ketenangan sarapan mereka akan terganggu karena pertengkaran ayah dan anak.

"hoi cadel, kau ingin melanjutkan kuliah dimana?" ingin rasanya Sehun melempar appanya dengan sepatu sekolah yang sudah di pakainya saat ini. "aku akan melanjutkan ke Jepang bersama Chanyeol" jawab Sehun dengan nada datarnya.

"Chanyeol?" Luhan yang merasa asing dengan nama itu menatap kearah Minseok. "Chanyeol itu sahabatnya sejak kecil" Luhan segera membulatkan mulutnya dan menganggukkan kepalanya. "jadi manusia _Yoda _itu juga akan melanjutkan kuliah di Jepang"

Sehun sudah biasa mendengar appanya memanggil Chanyeol dengan sebutan _Yoda,_ toh itu memang kenyataannya. Chanyeol memang terlihat seperti _Yoda _ karena telinganya yang sangat lebar.

"baiklah, kami akan memikirkannya terlebih dahulu tentang keputusanmu ini"

"nanti disana Sehunnie ingin mengambil jurusan apa sayang?" Sehun tersenyum kekanakkan kearah eommanya. "aku disana ingin mengambil jurusan bisnis eomma"

"kalau kau ingin mengambil jurusan bisnis kenapa di Jepang. Bukannya di Amerika lebih bagus kuliah Bisinisnya" Sehun memasang wajah datarnya lagi kearah Luhan. "aku tidak mau pergi sejauh itu hanya untuk kuliah Appa Devil, bisa – bisa selama aku tidak ada disini, Appa Devil _menyerang _ eomma setiap hari"

Luhan tersenyum atau bisa kita ganti menjadi _smirk_ kearah Sehun. "kau tau saja apa yang aku inginkan cadel. Asal kau tau saja cadel, kalaupun kau kuliah di Korea juga, eommamu tetap akan ku _serang_. Dan sudah berapa kali aku bilang, berhenti berwajah datar seperti itu padaku, atau semua koleksi yadongmu akan aku buang"

Seketika Sehun terbatuk karena perkataan appanya. Minseok yang tadinya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat pertengkaran 'kecil' antara Luhan dan Sehun segera mengasih air mineral kepada Sehun.

"huk.. huk.. a..appa tau dari mana koleksi yadong ku?" tanya Sehun disela batuknya yang sudah reda.

"kau tidak lupakan kalau aku ini appamu, kan? Jadi apa pun kebiasaanmu sudah sangat aku hapal cadel"

_Sial_.

"terserah kata appa, yang jelas aku tetap akan menatap datar kearah appa. Lagian appa tidak tau letak koleksi yadongku ada dimana"

Lagi – lagi Luhan bersmirk ria. "tentu saja aku tau cadel. Majalah yadongmu ada di bawah tempat tidur, di bawah tumpukkan majalah yang ada di bawah tv. Koleksi komik yadongmu ada di atas meja belajarmu yang kau tutup dengan buku pelajaranmu, dan untuk koleksi dvd ada di bagian lemari kecil yang ada di dalam lemari pakaian, dan lemari kecil itu kau kunci. Aku benarkan"

Rasanya dunia Sehun jungkir balik semua mendengar perkataan Luhan yang mengatakan tempat – tempat koleksi yadongnya semua. dia tidak tau darimana Luhan bisa mengetahu tempat koleksi yadongnya itu semua.

"YACK OH SEHUN, KENAPA KAU MENYIMPAN BEGITU BANYAK KOLEKSI YADONG EOH?"

O'oow sepertinya mereka lupa, kalau Minseok masih ada di situ.

Sehun menatap takut kearah eommanya yang terlihat lebih menyeramkan sekarang. Sehun yang merasa suasana sarapan kali ini tidak aman pun segera mengambil langkah Seribu.

"appa, eomma aku pergi dulu, annyeong"

Luhan tertawa melihat Sehun yang lari ketakutan. "huahahaha, rasain kamu cadel, makanya jadi anak itu nurut, jangan hanya bisa menatap datar kepadaku, huahahaha"

"ini semua gara – gara kau juga Luhan"

_Glek_

Luhan membalikkan badannya perlahan – lahan. Luhan tertawa pelan kepada Minseok. "i.. itu bukan kesalahanku Minseokie"

"bukan kesalahanmu kau bilang" ujar Minseok sambil meremas – remas tangannya. Luhan menatap Minseok dengan horor. _Sepertinya aku harus mengbil langkah seribu seperti Sehun juga_- batin Luhan.

Belum sempat Luhan lari, bajunya sudah di tarik oleh Minseok. "matilah kau Oh Luhan"

"huaaaaahhhh"

-ooOOoo-

"Yo Sehun-ah"

Sehun sedikit membungkukkan badannya saat beban berat menimpah pundaknya yang lebar. Itu beban dari tangan besar Chanyeol. "wae? Kau terlihat aneh hari ini"

Tidak biasanya wajah Sehun semenyedihkan ini. biasanya Sehun akan memasang wajah foker face andalannya dan membuat seluruh Yeoja dan namja manis yang menjadi fansnya akan berteriak histeris. Tapi, pagi ini terlihat berbeda.

"pasti karena appamu lagi, kan"

"kau sudah tau jawabannya, Yoda"

"huahahaha, apa lagi yang terjadi eoh? Kalian bertengkar karena apa tadi?"

"kau tau, dia mengancam akan membuang koleksi yadongku hanya karena aku menatapnya dengan pandangan datar"

"oh jinjja? Jika koleksi yadongmu di buang, harap beri tau aku ne" Sehun menatap Chanyeol yang memang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya dengan pandagan membunuh. "kau ingin mati, eoh?"

Chanyeol menunjukkan senyuman bodohnya yang kata Sehun sangat memuakkan itu. "aku hanya bercanda Sehun-ah, jangan marah"

Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan menuju kelas mereka yang sempat tertunda tadi. "oh ya, aku dengar Jung Seongsaengnim tidak masuk hari ini"

"jinjja? Kalau begitu, kajja kita kekantin, aku tidak sempat sarapan tadi"

"mwo?"

"kajja"

-ooOOoo-

"ayo cepat Luhan, kita sudah terlambat"

"sabar Minseok-ah, aku sedang mengirim pesan kepada bawahanku"

"aish, cepatlah, hanya mengirim pesan pun kau lama"

"aigoo, tidak sabaran kali"

"palliwa"

Semua pengunjung restoran itu menatap tingkah LuMin couple. Minseok yang terlihat buru – buru sementara Luhan yang sedang mengirim pesan kepada bawahannya untuk membatalkan semua rapat yang ada untuk hari ini.

"ah~~ itu mereka"

Minseok segera menarik tangan Luhan menuju ke meja yang sudah di tempati oleh Kyungsoo dan Joonmyun.

"mian, mian kami terlambat" Minseok mendudukkan dirinya di bangku kosong yang ada di hadapan Kyungsoo, dan Luhan di hadapan Joonmyun.

"gwenchana, kami sudah biasa kok menunggu kalian yang sering terlambat jika janjian" Minseok merasa malu mendengar ucapan dari Kyungsoo karena mereka sering terlambat datang jika janjian.

"baguslah kalau kalian sudah tau hal itu"

Plak

Minseok memukul kepala Luhan yang mengucapkan perkataan itu. "sakit Minseok"

"kau memang pantas mendapatkannya bodoh" Luhan mendumel sebal mendengar perkataan Minseok. "nah, Kyungsoo-ah, Joonmyun-ah, ada hal apa kalian meminta kami untuk datang kesini"

Kyungsoo menatap Joonmyun sekilas. "sebenarnya gini hyung, aku ingin bertanya tentang perjanjian kita dulu yang ingin menunangkan Jongin dan Sehun"

Minseok terdiam sesaat. _Menunangkan?_ Minseok menatap kearah Luhan untuk meminta penjelasan yang di balas dengan mengangkat bahu oleh Luhan.

"kalian lupa hyung?" Luhan dan Minseok menganggukkan kepala mereka dengan wajah polos. Joonmyun menepuk jidatnya cukup keras, membuat telapak tangannya berbekas di jidatnya.

"sebenarnya kita sudah menunangkan mereka saat mereka bayi dulu, tapi karena itu tidak secara resmi, jadi aku ingin menunangkan mereka secara resmi"

"benarkah?"

"Ommonim, aku ingat sekarang" Luhan menatap Minseok yang berteriak dengan hebohnya. "kita memang sudah menunangkan Sehun sama Jongin saat mereka bayi dulu, kau tidak ingat Luhan?" Luhan kembali menggelengkan kepalanya.

"sudahlah, susah mengingatkan orang pikun sepertimu" lagi – lagi Luhan mendumel kesal mendengar ucapan Minseok. "aku setuju dengan perkataan kalian yang ingin menunangkan mereka secara resmi. Kapan kita akan membuat pertunangan untuk mereka?"

"kalau bisa secepatnya hyung, soalnya sebentar lagi mereka akan kuliah"

"oh ya, ingat – ingat kuliah, Jongin akan melanjutkan kuliahnya dimana?"

"dia ingin melanjutkannya di Jepang"

"Jinjja? Sehun juga akan melanjutkan kuliahnya di Jepang"

"syukurlah kalau begitu, Jongin jadi ada yang melindunginya jika berada di Jepang. Aku sempat takut mengetahui kalau Jongin ingin kuliah di Jepang, dan sekarang rasa takutku menghilang setelah tau Sehun juga kuliah disana" Kyungsoo memegang dadanya.

"ada baiknya kita memberi tau mereka dulu tentang pertuangan mereka"

"ehm, aku setuju dengan Luhan hyung, tapi bagaimana jika mereka menolak pertunangan ini? terutama Sehun?"

"kalian tenang saja, untuk urusan Sehun serahkan padaku, bagaimana dengan Jongin? Jongin pasti akan menolak pertunangan ini, mengingat dia sangat benci dengan Sehun"

"kami akan menangani Jongin nanti hyung"

"baiklah jika memang begitu, nanti malam kami akan datang kerumah kalian bersama Sehun. kita akan membicarakan hal ini kepada mereka berdua nanti"

"benarkah?"

"ne, jadi kalian bersiap – siaplah"

"baiklah kalau begitu"

-ooOOoo-

"Jongin-ah"

Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang sedari tadi di bacanya kearah sahabatnya yang memiliki wajah yang sama dengannya. "wae Taemin-ah?" kelas mereka terlihat sepi karena guru tidak datang, hanya ada mereka berdua saja di kelas itu.

Sejak masuk High School, Jongin dan Taemin sudah bersahabatan. Salahkan kegemaran mereka yang sama dan wajah mereka yang terlihat seperti kembar, membuat mereka menjadi mudah akrab. Taemin lah orang yang menggantikan Tao selama tidak sekolah disini.

Taemin mendudukkan dirinya di bangku kosong sebelah Jongin. Itu bangku milik Sehun. "aku tidak melihat Sehun dan Chanyeol sedari tadi? kemana mereka?"

Jongin mengidikkan bahunya. "mungkin dia gak datang. Syukurlah kalau begitu, setidaknya hari ini akan menjadi hari yang menyenangkan untukku"

"siapa bilang aku tidak datang"

Jongin menatap Sehun dan Chanyeol yang terlihat baru datang. "minggir Taemin-ah aku ingin duduk" Taemin segera mendudukkan dirinya di bangku depan Jongin. Sehun meletakkan tasnya dan mendudukkan dirinya di bangku yang tadinya di duduki oleh Taemin.

Jongin kembali mengalihkan pandangannya kearah buku yang tadi di bacanya. "aku kira anak nakal sepertimu pasti tidak akan masuk saat guru tidak ada, tapi ternyata tebakkanku salah"

Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Jongin sambil menunjukkan evil smirknya andalannya. Jongin memundurkan wajahnya dan menutup sebagian wajahnya dengan buku. "tentu saja tebakkanmu itu salah, karena hari ini aku akan membuat harimu tidak tenang seperti biasanya"

Brug

Jongin memukul wajah Sehun dengan buku. Chanyeol dan Taemin tertawa bahagia melihat wajah Sehun yang merah karena bekas buku yang di pukul Jongin. "sakit Idiot"

"itu memang pantas kau dapatkan. Kajja Taemin-ah, kita pergi" Jongin menarik tangan Taemin yang masih tertawa dengan kerasnya.

"dasar namja sialan, lihat saja apa yang akan aku lakukan nanti. Berhenti tertawa Park Chanyeol"

"huahahaha, mian, mian, haha"

-ooOOoo-

Hari sudah sore, dan setiap anak sekolah akhirnya pulang ke rumah mereka masing – masing, terkecuali siswa yang memiliki aktivitas lain di sekolah mereka.

"hari ini kita nongkrong dimana eoh?"

"sorry, hari ini aku gak bisa ikut nongkrong, eomma ku baru saja menelpon dan menyuruh ku cepat pulang"

"oh benar, anak mami memang harus cepat pulang"

"mau mati eoh?"

"hanya bercanda Sehun-ah, jangan marah"

"ya sudah, kalau begitu aku pulang duluan, annyeong"

Sehun berjalan menuju mobil putih kesayangannya. Sedikit mengangkat tangannya kearah Chanyeol sebelum akhirnya pergi meninggalkan parikiran sekolah.

-ooOOoo-

"aku pulang"

"kau sudah pulang Cadel"

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Luhan yang sedang duduk dengan santainya di temani majalah dan sebuah teh hangat. Sehun merasa asing dengan majalah yang di baca oleh Luhan.

"majalah ini sungguh bagus Sehun-ah, kau beli majalah ini dimana"

Seketika mata Sehun yang sipit itu membulat saat Luhan sedang menunjukkan cover depan majalah. "Yach, kau dapat dari mana majalah itu eoh?"

Dahi Luhan berkerut saat mendenaar ucapan Sehun. "Mwo? Matilah kau Oh Sehun" Sehun merutukki mulutnya yang sudah dengan seenaknya berujar kurang ajar kepada Luhan.

Sehun segera berlari menuju kamarnya sambil berteriak meminta maaf. "Mianhae appa Devil"

"Yach, kemari kau bocah" teriak Luhan sambil mengejar Sehun yang sudah masuk kedalam kamarnya. Sehun segera mengunci pintu kamarnya agar Luhan tidak mencoba untuk membuka pintunya. "maafkan aku appa"

"tidak ada maaf bagimu"

"ya, ada apa ini" Minseok yang baru saja keluar dari kamar segera menghampiri Luhan yang sedang menggedor – gedor pintu kamar Sehun. "Ya, Luhan ada apa eoh? Kenapa kau memukul pintu kamar Sehun begitu keras?"

"Sehun sudah kurang ajar denganku" adu Luhan kepada Minseok. "bukannya dia sudah tiap hari kurang ajar denganmu?" ujar Minseok dengan santainya sebelum berlalu ke ruang makan.

Luhan cengok melihat istrinya yang tidak perduli dengannya, sementara Sehun yang di dalam kamar hanya bisa terkikik dengan geli mendengar jawab Minseok.

"Sehun-ah, kau cepat bersiap – siap, kita akan pergi ke rumah Keluarga Kim" teriak Minseok dari lantai satu. "mwo?" pekik Sehun dari dalam kamar. "eomma tidak menerima penolakkan. Kau juga bersiap – siaplah Luhan"

"Ne~~"

-ooOOoo-

"eomma kenapa kita harus ke kediaman Kim?"

"ada urusan penting yang harus eomma bicarakan dengan Kim ajumma dan Kim ajushi, sayang"

"kalau memang penting kenapa aku harus ikut?"

"karena urusan penting ini, ada hubungannya denganmu"

"mwo? Denganku?"

Minseok hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ya, Luhan kenapa kau hanya diam saja sejak tadi" Minseok merasa aneh sendiri melihat Luhan yang tidak angkat bicara sama sekali sejak kejadian di rumah tadi.

"untuk apa aku bicara, kalian pasti tidak akan memperdulikannya" ternyata Luhan sedang mengambek sekarang. "kau mengambek, eoh? Sungguh kekanakkan" cibir Minseok yang di balas Luhan dengan wajah tidak pedulinya.

Sehun yang ada di belakang hanya menggelengkan kepalanya saja melihat tingkah kekanakkan appanya. "eomma, hal penting apa rupanya yang ingin kalian bicarakan? Dan kenapa hal penting itu ada hubungannya denganku?"

"kau akan ta..."

"kita sudah sampai"

Minseok menatap kesekitarnya. Benar saja, mereka sudah sampai di kediaman Kim. Padahal mereka baru 15 menit dalam perjalanan. "kau ngebut bawa mobil ini ya, Luhan?"

Luhan tidak perduli dengan ucapan Minseok dan keluar dari mobil. "sepertinya appa benar – benar ngambek" ucap Sehun yang di balas anggukkan kepala dari Minseok. "kajja, kita keluar juga" Minseok dan Sehun keluar dari mobil dan menyusul Luhan yang sudah berdiri di depan pintu rumah kediaman Kim yang besar itu.

Cklek

"annyeonghaseyo, eoh, Luhan ajushi, Minseok ajumma?"

Minseok yang sudah ada di belakang Luhan, tersenyum manis kearah Jongin. "annyeong Jongin-ah" Sehun yang ada di belakang orang tua nya menatap malas kearah Jongin. "ayo masuk ajumma, ajushi, appa dan eomma sudah menunggu di dalam" Jongin mempersilahkan keluarga Oh untuk masuk kedalam rumah.

Saat giliran Sehun yang masuk, Jongin mengulurkan kakinya, bermaksud untuk menjegal Sehun, dan ternyata berhasil. Sehun menatap Jongin tajam sementara Jongin mengulurkan lidahnya kearah Sehun. "awas saja kau Kim Jongin" ucap Sehun dan berlalu menyusul kedua orang tuanya.

-ooOOoo-

Acara makan malam mereka pun baru saja selesai. Saat ini mereka sedang duduk di ruang keluarga bersama dengan anak – anak mereka. sedari tadi Sehun dan Jongin hanya diam sambil melihat orang tua mereka yang sedang bercerita satu sama lain. Sehun yang mulai merasa bosan akhirnya angkat bicara.

"maaf, memotong perbincangan kalian, tapi sepertinya kalian sedang mengulur waktu disini" ucap Sehun yang membuat ke empat orang tua itu saling menatap satu sama lain.

"baiklah, kau benar kami memang sedang mengulur waktu disini" Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya. "kalau begitu, katakan apa yang sebenarnya ingin kalian katakan, karena aku tau ada sesuatu yang penting yang ingin kalian katakan kepada kami berdua"

"berarti kau ingin kita langsung ke inti, begitu?" lagi, Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya. "geure, sebenarnya kita semua berkumpul disini, ingin membicarakan tentang pertunangan kalian"

Mata Jongin membulat saat mendengar perkataan Luhan. "kalau ingin mengomongi pertunangan kenapa harus bertele – tele sich" Jongin menendang kecil kaki Sehun yang ada di sebelahnya. "Ya, Idiot, kenapa kau sangat santai mendengar tentang pertunangan kita"

"itu kan hanya tunan... MWO? PERTUNANGAN? SIRREEEOOO?"

Sepertinya otak pintar Sehun jadi sedikit lelat ketika mendengar perkataan tentang pertunangan itu.

TBC

a/n : Annyeonghaseyo

saya minta maaf karena lama update, soalnya nih ff harus di remake ulang semuanya agar jalan ceritanya lancar.

kemarin ada yang bilang masalah typo, saya sudah usahakan untuk tidak ada typo di chap ini, jika masih ada typonya saya minta maaf, mungkin typonya tidak terlihat oleh mata saya.

dan ada yang bilang belum ada HunKai moment yang sweet, nanti saya usahakan untuk di chap selanjutnya HunKai moment yang sweet, karena di chap depan mereka sudah berada di jepang, wkwkwkwkwk, jadi tunggu aja di chap depan ya.

untuk ff yang lain, saya akan usahakan cepat selesai, lagi belum dapat feel yang tepat untuk ff yang lain, dan saya juga lagi fokus dengan event hunkai yang ada.

jadi untuk para reader yang menunggu ff yang lain, saya minta maaf sebesar - besarnya karena belum bisa lanjut ff

oke, hanya ini yang bisa saya sampaikan, dan untuk para author yang ikut Event HunKai, selamat berjuang ya.

saya harap, kalian berkenan untuk mereview ff ini.

jangan jadi silent riders, ya

annyeong


End file.
